Christmas Miracle
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Cerita tentang kerinduan mendalam seorang Kyungsoo terhadap sang kekasih tercinta Jongin. / Seandainya kita memiliki kisah cinta yang normal dengan alur klise dimana hanya ada satu rintangan menuju kebahagiaan yang selalu kita impikan, sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain./ KAISOO / slight!Chanbaek / Christmas special edition / by: exoblackpepper


**Christmas Miracle**

.

KaiSoo

slight!ChanBaek

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, a lil bit of angst but happy ending

Rate: **T+**

Length: One-shot

A/N: Christmas gift from us to readers-deul! Mian kalo ga sesuai harapan/? but selamat menikmati, XOXO

.

.

 **Note:**

 **1\. Alur ada yang maju dan mundur, tolong cermati :D Dan juga banyak percakapan batin (yg di italic)**

 **2\. 10k length!**

 **3.** **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

.

* * *

.

Distrik yang jauh dari pusat kota terlihat sedikit ramai ketika mereka sampai. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sambil senyum sumringah terus merekah di wajah. Bukannya mencari celah untuk berjalan menuju tempat tujuan mereka, Jongin malah tenggelam kedalam pesona pria d isebelahnya, Kyungsoo sekarang mengaitkan lengan mereka bersama-sama.

"Woah Jongin! Disini sangat ramai. Bagaimana kau menemukan tempat seperti ini?" Kyungsoo berseru penuh kebahagiaan, Jongin tersenyum hingga matanya melengkung seperti bulan sabit.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup lama, dan mereka memilih untuk naik kereta kelas eksklusif, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke sebuah _vineyard_ –tempat pembuatan minuman anggur yang berada di pinggiran kota.

Jongin tidak menjawab, mengedarkan pandangan berusaha mendapatkan petunjuk ke arah kebun anggur yang dipanen dan dijadikan minuman berkelas dengan kadar alkohol yang beraneka ragam.

"Lewat sini." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo masuk melalui sebuah pintu kayu yang kokoh dan warnanya masih cerah, menyapa beberapa orang disana sebelum mereka dituntun untuk melakukan tour disekitar sana.

Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Jongin erat sembari berbisik, "Jongin, apakah kau sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya?"

Jongin menatap wajah kekasihnya yang penasaran, ia hanya menjawab dengan senyum tulus –yang menggemaskan sambil mengendikkan bahu, lalu Kyungsoo memberenggut lucu.

Katakan bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Jongin kalau pria itu selalu penuh kejutan dan membuatnya bahagia.

Kyungsoo harusnya sudah menebak kalau Jongin pasti tahu banyak mengenai hal seperti minuman beralkohol dan _cigar_. Kekasihnya menyukai hal-hal berbau seperti itu. Kata Jongin, _aku tidak tahu kenapa alkohol dan heroin adalah hal yang dilarang ketika semua kecanduan paling buruk berasal dari cinta. Aku tidak akan mati jika harus berhenti dengan rokok dan alkohol tapi nadiku akan berhenti berdenyut jika aku harus bertahan tanpamu._

Jongin-nya memang sangat _cheesy_. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia harus melemparkan pria itu dengan tatapan menjijikkan atau menciumnya hingga mereka kehabisan nafas. Kyungsoo benci ciuman dan pelukan yang pria itu berikan, ia benci senyuman Jongin, ia benci karena Jongin selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik, ia benci karena Jongin begitu mencintainya tanpa celah, dan ia benci karena ia tidak bisa sedikitpun membenci pada pria itu. Tidak untuk satu menit, Jongin selalu berada dalam pikirannya.

Jongin tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya melayang hanya dengan kata-kata namun sedetik kemudian pria itu akan berubah manja seperti anak anjing pada Kyungsoo, menghancurkan figur _manly_ -nya sendiri. Tapi itulah Jongin. Pria yang Kyungsoo cintai setengah mati setelah bertahun-tahun bersama.

Dan hari ini adalah salah satu hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Kyungsoo begitu merindukan Jongin setahun terakhir ini. Entah kenapa. Perasaannya gundah, seperti ada yang tidak beres. Satu tahun terakhir Jongin banyak menghabiskan waktu berada di luar jangkauannya, menghilang, dengan alasan berobat, sibuk atau apapun yang tidak Kyungsoo pahami.

Pria itu juga melukai Kyungsoo di tahun sebelumnya. Kyungsoo ingat Jongin pernah mencium seorang wanita dihadapannya ketika mereka bertengkar di depan bar saat Kyungsoo memarahi pria itu untuk tidak menyentuh lagi minuman-minuman sialan yang memperburuk kesehatan, tapi Jongin malah mengusirnya keluar. Itu semua begitu menyakitkan. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mencintai seseorang yang melukainya begitu banyak, tapi juga memberikan keindahan disaat yang bersamaan.

Jongin melarang Kyungsoo untuk mencintainya.

Tapi kyungsoo tidak akan pernah bisa.

Tidak akan pernah.

.

[flashback on]

" _Aku sakit, Kyungsoo. Walaupun kau menghabiskan tenagamu untuk terus peduli, aku tidak akan sembuh. Penyakit sialan ini sudah menjalar di tubuhku."_

" _Tidak, Jongin. Aku mencintaimu. Sekalipun kau mengusirku hanya karena alasan bodoh ini, itu tidak akan membuatku melakukannya. Aku berjanji."_

 _Suara jongin parau, nyaris berteriak namun berakhir dengan menangis. Kalimat yang diucapkan tidak jelas, serak, bergetar. Tapi Kyungsoo mendengar semuanya. Jongin masuk kedalam mobil meninggalkan Kyungsoo tapi pria itu masih mengejar._

 _Kyungsoo membawanya pulang, memapah tubuh lemah kekasihnya ke atas ranjang dan membasuh seluruh tubuh Jongin yang bau alkohol. Perlahan tetes air mata jatuh._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu, Jongin.."_

 _Kyungsoo ingin waktunya bersama Jongin dapat bertahan lebih lama. Tapi Jongin terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi ketakutan yang menghantui hidupnya. Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo melihatnya sekarat. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo melihatnya terbaring di rumah sakit dan mati. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya mempercepat itu semua untuk terjadi._

" _Kumohon.. Jangan seperti ini.. Melihatmu seperti itu membuatku hancur, Jongin."_

 _Kyungsoo menangis, Jongin mulai tidak sadarkan diri dibawah pengaruh alkohol dan segala tekanan yang didapatnya memperparah keadaan._

 _Tapi Kyungsoo bersikeras untuk tetap menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berada disisi Jongin. Ketika semua orang hanya singgah sebentar di kehidupan pria itu, memanfaatkan satu sama lain, Kyungsoo masih disana._

" _Tidak'kah kau katakan kau mencintaiku.." Kyungsoo masih terisak. Jongin berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, mendengar dan merekam suara itu._

 _Bersamamu lebih lama membuatku tidak ingin mati, Kyungsoo. Ini semua sangat sulit. Aku ingin tinggal tapi takdir menolak. Aku sekarat. Aku tidak diberikan kesempatan dan melihatmu menangis karenaku sungguh menyedihkan. Aku tidak bisa melepasmu tapi aku harus. Ketika tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan sebuah cinta, tetapi sebuah kematian, dan kau tidak bisa melarikan diri. Apa yang harus kulakukan…_

[flashback off]

 _._

Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang ketika Jongin membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mhm? Ah.. ya. Tentu." Kyungsoo mengukir senyum kecil, lalu mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan disampingnya. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, keduanya memperhatikan tanaman anggur dan tanaman yang lainnya juga, yang dapat diolah untuk menjadi _wine_. Jongin ikut dalam penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh orang setempat, namun sejauh ini yang di tangkap oleh Kyungsoo hanyalah fermentasi anggur selama tiga sampai empat hari dalam suhu dua puluh empat hingga dua puluh tujuh derajat celsius.

Bukan hanya Jongin dan Kyungsoo, banyak juga pasangan yang nampaknya sedang _honeymoon_ mengikuti tour tersebut.

Kyungsoo menarik lengan baju Jongin, "Jongin, berapa lama lagi?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, "Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kau bosan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Jongin lalu membawanya menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan _wine-tasting._

Dekorasi dengan nuansa kayu membuat Kyungsoo terpesona, lagi-lagi mengagumi tempat ini. Banyak orang mancanegara disana. Kyungsoo berasumsi mereka pasti dari Amerika, atau mungkin Prancis. Karena beberapa dari mereka berambut _brunette_.

"Hey, ayo berfoto." Jongin menawarkan. Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan Jongin meminta salah satu dari orang-orang disana untuk mengambil foto mereka didepan bar.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan mengecup keningnya tepat saat bunyi _click_ dari kamera terdengar.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi semerah apa wajahnya karena banyak orang yang menaruh perhatian pada mereka, tersenyum. Pria yang lebih tinggi bergumam terima kasih dan merasa puas atas hasil foto tadi.

"Bagus." Jongin menyeringai lebar mencuri sebuah ciuman singkat dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo, membuat yang lebih tua lebih bersemu lagi.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kursi di dekat meja bar dan Jongin menyodorkan segelas minuman beraroma fermentasi berwarna kemerahan.

"Kau harus mencoba yang satu ini, _baby_. Kalau kau sudah pernah mencoba semua _red wine_ , aku yakin yang ini akan menjadi yang terbaik."

"Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat. Kyungsoo membiarkan minuman itu mengalir di tenggorokannya. "Ugh, aku tidak pernah menyukai alkohol Jongin. Tapi ini sangat enak." Kyungsoo menjilat sisa cairan anggur yang menempel di bibirnya secara menyeluruh, tidak ingin menyisakan sedikitpun tertinggal disana.

Jongin tersenyum lebih lebar mendengar pujian kekasihnya, bangga karena ia pandai memilih sesuai dengan selera Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti sering minum ini, _huh_?"

Kyungsoo menuduh, yang ditanya melebarkan mata, buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak. Tidak lagi setelah kau selalu bawel dan melarangku."

Terlepas dari kebohongan atau tidak, setidaknya Kyungsoo merasa senang mendengar hal itu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah mempercayai Jongin sepenuh hati.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibir. Sesaat kemudian musik dengan alunan ringan terdengar di seluruh sudut ruangan.

"Aku seperti ingin menari." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo berusaha berbaur ketika melihat beberapa turis asing mulai menggerakkan pinggul mereka dengan eksotis –tipikal orang _blonde_ yang menyukai pesta dan dansa.

Jongin menyeret kekasihnya ke lantai dansa yang cukup lebar. Diatas lantai kayu parquet, Jongin tertawa terlebih melihat kecanggungan Kyungsoo diantara mereka. Jongin yang bisa masuk kedalam lingkungan itu, merasa nyaman, namun Kyungsoo tidak. Ia bahkan hampir terhuyung ke belakang ketika tubuhnya tertabrak oleh seorang wanita pirang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Jongin.. a-aku tidak bisa menari.."

Jongin tertawa kecil, melihat Kyungsoo yang setidaknya mencoba agar terlihat sama seperti orang-orang di sekeliling mereka–menari senormal mungkin.

Akhirnya yang bertubuh lebih tinggi memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo, bergeliut sensual menggoda kekasihnya sesuai dengan dentuman irama musik yang lembut.

"Yah Jongin, jangan menggodaku!" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, tangannya mencengkram bahu Jongin, melingkarkan kedua tangan di ceruk leher pria itu.

"Kau hanya perlu mengikuti iramanya, Kyung. Tidak sulit." katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Yah Jongin kubilang jangan menggodaku! Huft."

.

.

.

Angin musim gugur masih berhembus dan Kyungsoo merapatkan jaketnya. Jongin menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan pria itu, menggosok kedua tangan dengan segelas kopi panas, kemudian menghembuskan nafas hangatnya.

"Dingin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan telapak tangannya yang lebih hangat, kemudian menutup telinga pria mungil itu seolah dingin musim gugur menyerupai dinginnya musim salju.

Mereka masih menjelajahi distrik yang penuh dengan turis ini. Hari sudah cukup malam dan Jongin sempat mengajaknya pulang, tetapi Kyungsoo menolak. Ia tidak ingin mengakhiri kencan mereka, hanya belum. Waktu seharian tidak cukup bagi mereka untuk saling memeluk, bertukar detak jantung yang tak terhitung, memberitahukan satu sama lain seberapa besar cinta yang mereka punya.

"Kau mau?" Kyungsoo menatap keatas, menawarkan Jongin secangkir kopi di tangannya.

Jongin hanya menggeleng dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo. Satu hal yang sangat Jongin cintai adalah bagaimana cara Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata bulat jernih milik pria itu. Senyuman merekah saat ia melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum, menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Jongin berikan.

"Apakah kau tidak dingin, Jongin?"

"Tidak. Aku menyukai suasana ini."

"Dan juga aku?"

"Mm…" lalu Jongin menggeleng. "Itu cinta."

Semburat merah terlukis di pipi tembam mengundang Jongin untuk menciumnya. Tapi daripada melakukan itu, pria yang lebih tinggi malah menusuk pipi Kyungsoo.

Karena yang didapatkan oleh Jongin di tempat mereka berada sekarang hanyalah sebuah tempat klasik dengan live-music di ujung jalan, pria itu berniat membawa Kyungsoo kesana.

Jadi disinilah mereka. Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo dekat pada tubuh tingginya. Pria itu menghela nafas keras, mengundang Kyungsoo mendongak keatas menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"

Jongin merasakan jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, nafasnya berat. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Seberapa banyak?"

"Kau ingin tahu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Sebanyak bintang yang bertaburan diatas sana."

Hati Jongin seperti ditusuk oleh pisau tajam, menghancurkannya hingga serpihan kecil.

Bukan karena Kyungsoo tidak mempercayainya, tetapi betapa keras ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ia menatap langit-langit melarang airmata tumpah dari pelupuk mata.

Suaranya serak, Jongin masih mengatakan kalimat ini. "Aku mencintaimu dengan segala hal yang ku punya."

 _Karena kau adalah duniaku. Kau adalah kehidupan yang harus kujalani sebaik mungkin selama waktu masih memberiku deru nafas._

Sebelum mereka sampai disana, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berhenti di posisi mereka sekarang, berdiri menghadap Jongin. Obsidian bulat Kyungsoo menatap lurus kedalam manik Jongin. Ia mempertanyakan banyak hal ketika semua yang dapat diartikan oleh Jongin adalah tatapan itu menembusnya hingga ke tulang rusuk, gelap dan penuh ketakutan.

Hati Kyungsoo gusar. Ia merasa Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Jongin membuang pandangan ke arah lain menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin terus mengingat wajah itu. Mengukirnya dengan baik di lubuk hati terdalam.

"Jongin, aku selalu mencintaimu. Katakan padaku kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi.."

Akhirnya ia menyerah, ia mempertemukan kedua manik mereka, sambil tersenyum mencoba untuk tidak bergetar. "Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jauh lebih dalam dari yang pernah kau bayangkan." Kemudian pria itu merapatkan kedua bibir menyimpan segala sesuatu untuk diri sendiri dan berusaha untuk tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendiri. Tidak jadi masalah kalau kau mau melakukan hal apapun yang kau suka tetapi kau harus tetap bersamaku."

Kenyataannya, cepat atau lambat ia akan melewati ini sendirian tanpa Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Beberapa hari yang lalu, pagi ini, menit berikutnya, hingga detik di sisa hidupku."

Jongin terus-terusan mengatakan kata-kata _aku mencintaimu_ yang malah membuat Kyungsoo tidak merasa tenang. Ia seperti merasa ini adalah waktu terakhir Jongin bersamanya dan pria itu ingin Kyungsoo terus mengingat tentang perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

Apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Setelah apa yang mereka lewati, Jongin masih menggenggam tangannya erat dan Kyungsoo harus yakin kalau semua akan berjalan seperti biasa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya 'kan?

Bagian paling menyakitkan bukan Jongin akan menjalani semua sendirian. Segala hal yang ia lalui tidak sebanding dengan apa yang akan Kyungsoo rasakan esok hari nanti. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo tahu Jongin akan pergi dan menghancurkannya tanpa satu pun kata yang terucap?

Apakah Kyungsoo akan tetap tersenyum dan melanjutkan hidupnya? Apakah Kyungsoo akan membencinya seumur hidup karena yang ia lakukan adalah membawa pergi kebahagiaan Kyungsoo secara diam-diam?

Kyungsoo yang tidak tahu apapun mengukir senyum paling tulus dari lubuk hatinya, tapi manik Jongin nanar, tangannya menggengam pergelangan Kyungsoo, meletakkan telapak tangan pria itu tepat di jantungnya, mengharapkan sepercik keajaiban menghampiri mereka. _Hatiku sakit, Kyungsoo. Seandainya kita memiliki kisah cinta yang normal dengan alur klise dimana hanya ada satu rintangan menuju kebahagiaan yang selalu kita impikan, sayangnya kenyataan berkata lain._

Kyungsoo menarik tengkuk Jongin dengan satu tangan dan yang lainnya masih memegang cangkir kopi. Hembusan nafas beradu, ia menghapus jarak yang ada, perlahan menuntun bibir mereka kedalam ciuman panas. Keraguan menyelimuti Jongin ketika Kyungsoo memulai. Jongin mengambil cangkir kopi dari tangan Kyungsoo membiarkan pria yang lebih tua untuk menciumnya lebih jauh. Begitu dalam dan tergesa-gesa. Sengatan yang diciptakan oleh ciuman itu melukiskan betapa Kyungsoo sedang berusaha menekan ketakutan yang mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya sementara Jongin mempertanyakan mengapa takdir terus menyeret orang-orang yang dicintainya ke batas kebahagiaan mereka.

Nafasnya berat, terengah-engah, tapi tidak ada satupun yang ingin melepas.

Ketika Jongin melepaskan tautan mereka, Kyungsoo mencengkram tangan Jongin penuh kecemasan. Debar jantung semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"Maaf, oke?"

"Untuk apa?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia menarik nafas panjang. Kyungsoo kembali bersuara,

"Kita akan terus bersama selamanya 'kan, Jongin?"

Pria dihadapannya menjawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil.

Semakin Kyungsoo mempertanyakannya, semakin Jongin menjadi lemah.

.

* * *

.

Hembusan nafas akibat udara dingin yang menusuk pori-pori kulit, menguar dari mulut Kyungsoo ketika pria itu mulai mempererat pelukan pada dirinya sendiri. Butir kecil seputih kapas terus berjatuhan ke permukaan bumi. Akhir-akhir ini salju turun hampir setiap hari, membuat Kyungsoo nyaris terserang pilek karena ia paling tidak tahan dingin.

Mungkin diantara semua orang yang berada di dalam hidupnya, hanya ada satu orang yang mengetahui kalau pria itu benci udara dingin, hujan, serta salju. Ketika wajahnya bersemu merah, tenggorokan terasa kering hingga membuatnya sulit berbicara, dan juga relung hidung yang terasa membeku, sulit bernafas. Ditambah lagi telinga yang belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan tekanan udara sekitar.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas ketika obsidian bulat dan mengkilau miliknya mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan yang sudah cukup lama tertinggal, yang ia rindukan. Jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat dan bibirnya bergetar. Ada sesuatu yang berputar di belakang kepala namun Kyungsoo tetap berusaha membuat itu semua terlihat jelas.

Bagaimana seseorang, yang pernah membuatnya merasa begitu berharga, dicintai, dan mencintai. Saat itu ia tidak sadar apa yang telah ia katakan, namun Kyungsoo masih mengingat satu hal, segalanya yang dipertemukan hanya akan berakhir seperti layaknya kehidupan ini terus berjalan. Seberapa banyak janji yang terucap, seberapa banyak penderitaan yang telah dilewati bersama, seberapa besar keyakinan yang dimiliki, pada suatu waktu, hanya akan berubah menjadi setumpuk memori yang membenak.

"Ayo, pulang. Kita hanya memiliki waktu lima hari untuk mendekorasi rumah sebelum natal. Baekhyun juga mungkin sudah menunggu."

Jemari Kyungsoo terus menyusuri bangku kayu yang mulai lapuk disebuah tempat terbuka yang tidak begitu banyak orang. Tempat favoritnya dulu. Hatinya seperti diremas kuat.

"Tidak, Chan. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Aku masih ingin disini."

Kyungsoo mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya yang terasa kaku, menolak ajakan pria yang lebih tinggi bernama Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Semuanya."

Chanyeol mengernyit, berusaha mengerti maksud Kyungsoo dari sebuah kata singkat yang terucap. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang menatap kelam keadaan sekeliling.

"Kau sudah melakukan ini dalam empat tahun berturut-turut dan tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. Berapa lama lagi, huh?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, mengangkat bahunya singkat. "Selama yang aku bisa?"

Menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol ketika ia harus melihat sahabatnya seperti ini. Ingin rasanya ia berlari ke ujung dunia dan mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaan Kyungsoo yang telah pergi bersama seseorang. Kalau saja ia tidak terlambat pada hari itu, kalau saja ia bertindak lebih cepat dari waktu yang terus pergi, mungkin semua tidak akan seperti ini. Berulang kali, ketika Kyungsoo menangis begitu keras dan berteriak hingga ia tidak mampu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri, mengatakan bahwa ini semua bukan kesalahan Chanyeol, namun pria itu tahu tidak akan ada yang mampu untuk mengembalikan sahabatnya seperti dulu.

Kalau Chanyeol masih mengingatnya dengan baik, sudah empat tahun pria itu menangis untuk hal yang sama hingga dirinya tertidur dan terbangun dengan mata membengkak. Sudah empat tahun berturut-turut Kyungsoo tidak bersedia membuka hati untuk siapapun. Dan sudah empat tahun Kyungsoo berada di tempat ini, di tanggal yang sama bersama dengan harapan besar paling sederhana yang pernah ia buat.

Dan selama itu pula, tidak ada orang yang muncul lagi didalam kehidupannya. Waktu membiarkannya menunggu.

"Kenapa kau terus melakukan ini? Berhentilah memikirkan orang yang tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama padamu, Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mengerang, sedikit tersulut emosi bercampur perasaan menyesal karena melihat sahabatnya hidup tanpa jiwa, jatuh kedalam lubang yang gelap dan dingin. Dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menariknya keluar.

Kyungsoo merasa masih sanggup untuk menjawab, namun suaranya lemah dan bergetar.

"Kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti aku. Kau lebih beruntung, Chanyeol. Kau tidak mengerti."

"Maka dari itu jelaskan padaku, Kyungsoo, _for fucking God!_ Kenapa kau harus menangis hingga tubuhmu sakit, kenapa kau harus menggantungkan hidupmu pada sepercik harapan kecil yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Empat tahun Kyungsoo, empat tahun!"

Kedua manik Chanyeol dipenuhi kilat amarah, nada bicaranya sedikit lebih keras, Kyungsoo masih merasakan kedinginan menyapa kulit putih pucatnya. Ia tidak peduli.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, menarik nafas panjang menekan semua perasaan pilu, hancur, dan sakit yang menghantam dadanya satu per satu. Ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Akan ada waktu dimana kau merasa tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi, Chanyeol. Karena dimasa itu, kau merasa sudah cukup untuk semuanya. Hal yang tidak terduga mengubah hidupmu. Kau hanya akan sadar ketika itu semua telah berlalu."

Kyungsoo membendung bulir bening di kelopak mata, menahan kepedihan yang menyebar keseluruh rongga dada. Chanyeol segera menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat memberikannya kekuatan untuk tetap mengulang kembali hal yang tidak pernah terlupakan. Chanyeol juga merasa menyesal mengapa ia berteriak tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran namun ia tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Kau mungkin tidak mengerti, saat kau pernah terbodohi oleh cinta, saat dimana kau dibuang bagaikan sampah oleh orang yang kau kasihi sepenuh hati, dan hal yang sama pula menarikmu bangkit dari keterpurukan. Perasaan itu membuatmu tertawa, menangis, hancur, namun kau tahu kau bahagia."

Chanyeol tertegun, kemudian mulai gelisah takut-takut Kyungsoo akan jatuh pingsan seperti yang pernah terjadi dua tahun lalu. Ia baru menyadari kalau Kyungsoo mungkin telah melewati banyak hal sendirian sehingga ia berubah menjadi jauh lebih kuat dan tegar. Kyungsoo pernah mengunci diri di dalam kamar dan tidak berbicara pada siapapun untuk jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Saat itu adalah masa-masa paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Tidak makan, tidak tidur, tidak bertemu dengan orang. Namun Chanyeol bisa melihat setidaknya ia berusaha untuk tersenyum untuk kebahagiaan seseorang disebrang sana. Tidak peduli apakah orang itu masih ada atau tidak, masih mengingatnya atau tidak.

Kyungsoo nyaris tidak dapat merasakan jantungnya lagi, nafasnya berat, pipinya bersemu. Rasa sakit ini menusuknya terlalu dalam hingga ke ulu hati.

Kyungsoo pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Saat itu pipinya merona, ribuan kupu-kupu menyerang, tergagap, dan tangan bergetar.

Namun sayangnya, hal yang sama terjadi ketika hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

"Kyung! Kalian sudah pulang! Ayo mulai dekorasi ruang tamu _. Christmas is coming to town!_ "

Suara itu terdengar berisik, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol melepas pakaian hangat mereka dan juga sepatu sebelum masuk ke ruang tengah, Baekhyun menyiapkan makan malam.

" _Ugh_. Mungkin ini jauh dari kata enak, namun kuharap setidaknya cukup untuk membuat perut kenyang malam ini." ucap Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Menunggu Kyungsoo pulang dan memasak untuk dirinya dan Chanyeol adalah ide yang buruk, namun tidak ada makanan sama sekali juga bukan hal yang bagus, jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memasak sebisanya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun lebih lanjut ketika kedua orang itu mencicipi mie instan yang terlihat seperti sungan Han.

"Enak. Hanya sedikit kelebihan air." Chanyeol mungkin bisa berbohong dan mencoba untuk menghabiskannya demi menjaga perasaan Baekhyun, tetapi tidak bagi Kyungsoo. Pria itu terlalu tidak mood untuk makan lebih banyak.

"Maaf, Baek. Tapi aku sungguh tidak lapar. Akan kumakan besok pagi. Terima kasih, ya." Katanya seraya masuk kedalam kamar sambil memberikan senyuman terbaik ke arah dua orang disana. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang menghilang dibalik pintu segera beralih pada Baekhyun, menggeleng seolah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membiarkannya. Kyungsoo pasti butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Jadi Baekhyun mengambil jatah Kyungsoo untuk dicicipi. Keningnya berkerut dan hampir tidak bisa menelan apapun itu namanya yang ada di dalam mulut.

"Apa yang kau katakan kelebihan air?! Ini sangat hambar. Kau berbohong lagi, Chanyeol."

Yang lebih tinggi menghiraukan pekikan Baekhyun yang sudah biasa terdengar di ruang tengah, untung belum menggema di rumah satu lantai yang cukup luas ini.

"Sini, berikan padaku." Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berniat mengambil mangkuk kekasihnya namun Chanyeol malah sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Jadi yang diterima Baekhyun hanyalah mangkuk kosong.

"Yah! Kenapa kau habiskan?"

Chanyeol menyeringai bodoh, "Lapar."

Pria yang bertubuh lebih mungil bersungut, mendaratkan pukulan pada lengan Chanyeol. "Aku merasa buruk karena tidak bisa melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang tunangan."

"Kau memang sangat buruk, tetapi aku mencintaimu." sergah Chanyeol mantap, membuat yang lebih mungil tersipu.

Baekhyun menghembus poninya keatas dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum di ruang tengah, membawa kedua mangkuk itu ke tempat cuci piring. Pria yang lebih tinggi mengikuti dari belakang sebelum bersandar di sisi kulkas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan.

"Ia menangis lagi."

Baekhyun menggeleng perlahan, "Ia sudah menangis terlalu banyak. Harus ada orang yang menariknya keluar dari kesedihan itu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi siapa? Selama empat tahun terakhir ia membuat sebuah benteng tinggi untuk menghalangi dirinya dari pandangan siapapun, menolak orang-orang yang ingin menggantikan Jongin dan sekarang apa? Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi aku harus melihatnya seperti itu."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat peduli pada Kyungsoo. Mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak di bangku SMA, Jongin juga. Dan ketika salah satu diantara mereka menghilang, Kyungsoo lah yang paling terpukul.

Baekhyun selesai dengan cuci piring, kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Apakah aku sudah pernah memberitahumu satu hal?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening, "Apa?"

"Aku pergi kerumah itu bulan lalu."

Tunggu. Apa yang Baekhyun katakan?

"Rumah itu kosong, Baek. Bagaimana kau masuk?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng, "Tidak. Masih ada satu orang disana. Tampaknya penghuni baru namun aku tidak yakin. Tebak apa yang kudapatkan."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun selalu bertindak diluar dugaan, pria itu memang penuh kejutan. Dibalik karakter yang ceria, Baekhyun berani melakukan apapun untuk orang yang ia sayang. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang asalkan Kyungsoo –orang yang telah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya setelah Chanyeol– bahagia.

Baekhyun menarik pergelangan pria yang lebih tinggi masuk ke kamar, membuka laci lalu mengeluarkan potongan kertas lusuh yang sepertinya terpisah dari bagian buku.

"Apa ini?"

Chanyeol berusaha untuk merangkai potongan kertas yang terlihat sobek, namun tidak dalam potongan yang terlalu kecil sehingga tidak begitu sulit untuk disusun. Setelah berhasil, mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun– membacanya.

Membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk mereka mencerna isi dari kertas tersebut. Atau mungkin hanya Baekhyun yang menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia butuh waktu untuk membaca ulang itu semua.

Dirinya mulai gelisah sebelum mereka menatap satu sama lain.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sesuatu. Ia menggeleng cepat dan bangkit, menjauh dari Chanyeol. Sepertinya Baekhyun akan segera meledak. Kedua manik sipit itu memerah membuat Chanyeol buru-buru mendekati kekasihnya.

Baekhyun masih mundur selangkah, memperingati Chanyeol untuk tidak mendekat.

"Tidak.. tidak.. Jongin tidak melakukan ini. Chanyeol, katakan padaku itu bukan tulisan tangan Jongin."

Baekhyun menginginkan jawaban untuk tidak membenarkan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia juga melemparkan tatapan penuh ketakutan.

Chanyeol dan Jongin, berteman terlalu lama untuk tidak mengenal tulisan tangan satu sama lain. Baekhyun menekan kedua bibirnya bersamaan, menggeleng cepat, menahan isakan agar Kyungsoo tidak mendengar apapun di sebelah kamar mereka.

"Chanyeol, katakan padaku Jongin masih di Los Angeles kan?"

.

* * *

.

Selama berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, bahkan tahun-tahun sebelumnya yang sudah terlewati, Kyungsoo masih tidak mampu menyembuhkan lukanya. Empat tahun masih terlalu singkat untuk melupakan, untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa semua telah berakhir. Terkadang, Kyungsoo memikirkan Jongin–bahkan di setiap detik yang berdenting, namun semakin ia melakukannya, jiwanya semakin sekarat. Entah sudah berapa banyak airmata yang telah ia teteskan, Kyungsoo belum sanggup untuk berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri dan berlari dari bayangan masa lalu yang ia pikir akan bertahan lebih lama.

Mungkin saat itu ia lengah, terbuai dengan kisah manis yang terlihat abadi, namun walaupun demikian, kalau saja ia diberikan kekuatan untuk berlari ke ujung dunia untuk menghindari kenyataan yang perlahan membunuh kebahagiaannya, Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi. Ia tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja kalau itu bisa membuat Jongin kembali.

 _22 December 2014_

Pada awalnya, Chanyeol hanya mengajak Baekhyun untuk pergi makan di sore hari atau menghadiri festival natal. Namun Kyungsoo terlihat sendirian dirumah bersama dengan laptop dan televisi yang dibiarkan menyala. Baekhyun rasa keadaan Kyungsoo memburuk.

Mendekati akhir tahun selalu menjadi waktu yang sangat sulit bagi pria itu. Ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton, menyelesaikan beberapa tugas dari pekerjaan _freelancer_ serta hal lain seperti menghabiskan malam di pub walaupun tidak setiap hari–juga menangis. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Mengawali tahun baru tidak pernah menjadi hal yang indah lagi semenjak kepergian Jongin. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi saat itu, yang mereka lakukan bersama, serta mimpi-mimpi yang telah direncanakan namun tidak mampu untuk digapai, Kyungsoo tidak dapat melewatkannya sendiri. Semua harapan itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh dua orang, bukan hanya Kyungsoo seorang, tanpa Jongin disisinya.

Jadi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak pria itu keluar, untuk sekadar menghirup udara segar. Lagipula beberapa hari lagi adalah hari natal, pasti banyak orang diluar sana. Atau barangkali festival. Kyungsoo harus belajar membuka diri walaupun Baekhyun tahu benar Kyungsoo bukan tipikal orang seperti itu.

Tapi apa salahnya mencoba.

"Hey, Kyung. Aku dan Chanyeol akan keluar berjalan-jalan. Kau harus ikut kami, _okay_?"

"Kapan?" Matanya membulat begitu Baekhyun menginterupsi acara televisi, selimut meraup seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang."

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku dirumah saja. Kalian pergilah berkencan." katanya sambil tersenyum dan menyesap susu coklat hangat.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau harus ikut kami berjalan-jalan. Cepat ganti baju atau aku akan dimarahi Chanyeol karena menunggumu terlalu lama."

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo lalu mendorongnya masuk ke kamar agar pria itu dapat segera berganti pakaian. "Haish, Baek. Aku sungguh tidak ingin mengganggu kencanmu."

"Aku tunggu lima menit dan kau sudah harus siap!" Suara Baekhyun memenuhi satu ruangan, diikuti dengan suara Chanyeol dari luar menanyakan 'apakah kalian sudah selesai'.

Kyungsoo siap dengan balutan pakaian hangat warna gelap dengan syal merah marun. Baekhyun menatapnya, "Kyung! Kau jauh lebih rapi dari yang ku bayangkan!"

Kyungsoo mendengus dan memutar bolamata, "Ayo cepat. Aku tidak ingin Chanyeol memarahimu karena terlalu lama."

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo keluar rumah lalu masuk ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada di kursi depan, Kyungsoo di kursi belakang.

Menjadi orang ketiga di acara kencan dua orang di depan sana benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain memainkan ponsel. Baekhyun mendominasi pembicaraan sebelumnya namun Chanyeol membuat pria mungil itu memekik lebih keras. Jadi pertengkaran kecil tidak dapat dihindari. Bersyukur Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah –tepatnya bersungut– dan menyalakan radio yang memutar lagu secara acak.

Langit sore berwarna oranye, hampir gelap.

 _~You took my heart away_

 _When my whole world was gray_

 _You gave me everything_

 _And a little bit more_

 _And when it's cold at night_

 _And you sleep by my side_

 _You become the meaning of my life~_

"Baekhyun, bisa kau ganti channel radionya?" sanggah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Suaranya memecah hening.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung sebelum sedetik kemudian mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

Kyungsoo memijat pelipis sambil menghela nafas berat. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat sensitif terhadap hal-hal kecil yang membuatnya tidak nyaman–buku-buku dengan plot cinta klise, lagu-lagu romantis dengan lirik menyedihkan, ia sudah muak dengan itu semua.

Pria itu menyenderkan kepalanya agar dapat lebih rileks, mencoba melepaskan beban yang terasa begitu berat menimpa pundaknya.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil, mereka keluar untuk menikmati sebuah acara semi-festival di sepanjang jalan di pusat kota. Ditengah keramaian banyak orang menjual makanan dan barang-barang lain. Lampu-lampu berwarna cerah menghiasi daerah itu, membiaskan pemandangan indah yang tidak terbayangkan.

"Ayo kita kesana!" Baekhyun berada di tengah-tengah, menggandeng dua orang itu menghampiri sebuah kedai minuman.

"Susu strawberi hangat dua, dan satu lagi coklat."

Kemudian ia menyerahkan yang coklat kepada Kyungsoo dan secangkir susu strawberi hangat kepada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membeli permen kapas, menyuapi Kyungsoo sementara ia tidak mengijinkan Chanyeol mengambilnya melainkan menyuruh si tinggi untuk membeli satu lagi. Ia juga membeli beberapa hiasan natal yang menurut Kyungsoo agak berlebihan namun Baekhyun memaksa.

"Umm.. Mungkin yang ini terlalu berlebihan. Kenapa tidak yang ini saja?"

Mereka sedang memilih bola natal berwarna merah dengan bintik-bintik emas, menurut Kyungsoo itu lebih bagus. Tapi Baekhun pikir yang seluruh permukaannya berwarna emas terlihat lebih berkilau.

"Kalau menurutmu yang mana, Chan?"

"Dua-duanya bagus. Tapi aku lebih setuju dengan Kyungsoo." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Kyungsoo, bertujuan membuat kekasihnya ngambek, _lagi_.

"Yah kalian dua orang aneh. Mengapa tidak ada yang sama dengan favoritku, _sih_. Menyebalkan."

Mereka berjalan menghampiri toko yang lain setelah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti selera Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Kali ini ia dan Chanyeol bergandengan tangan, Kyungsoo berjalan disamping Baekhyun.

"Karena tadi kita sudah membeli sesuatu yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, maka sekarang aku yang akan memilih model kotak kue sesuai dengan kesukaanku."

"Aku dan Kyungsoo tidak menyuruhmu untuk membeli bola natal sesuai dengan model yang kami anggap lebih bagus, Baek. Semuanya terserah padamu." Sergah Chanyeol. Baekhyun melemparnya dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Kurasa kau harus menutup mulut, Chan. Sepertinya hormon seseorang sedang tidak stabil.. Kau tahu maksudku, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak kalah iseng, malah bersekutu dengan Chanyeol. " ... _much_." Kalimatnya penuh penekanan dan kebencian, namun hanya dibalas dengan kekehan dari dua orang itu.

Hari semakin gelap, orang-orang keluar dari rumah masing-masing walaupun seingat Kyungsoo ini masih hari Rabu. Tapi kenyataannya sebagian besar kantor dan sekolah sudah libur. Ia hampir lupa ini tanggal berapa.

Kyungsoo mengernyit sedikit, "Baekhyun. Aku kesana dulu." Katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kayu yang memang dibuat untuk pengunjung, berniat menarik diri dari keramaian.

"Ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai diculik."

Kyungsoo mengurai senyum tipis dan duduk disana. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut jalan, melihat banyak orang juga sedang menikmati suasana malam tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Didominasi dengan pasangan, kemudian anak kecil dan orangtua paruh baya. Ia terbawa suasana dari tawa, candaan, serta kehangatan dari orang sekitar. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia melewati hari-hari terakhir di tahun ini, tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang baru sadar bahwa ia masih hidup di masa lalu dan tidak sanggup beranjak, masih meratapi dirinya yang menyedihkan dan enggan untuk menghapus segala hal.

Pandangan Kyungsoo menatap tanah, memperhatikan siluet diri sendiri.

Sesaat kemudian ia melihat bayangan yang lain. Itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kalian sudah kembali?" Kyungsoo agak sedikit terkejut namun senyuman kecil mengembang begitu saja.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, tetapi Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang dapat berpura-pura tersenyum ketika keadaan tidak sebaik yang sebenarnya.

Baekhyun menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa ini?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggenggamnya, menunggu jawaban salah satu dari mereka.

Kertas yang terlipat, tidak rapi, dan lusuh.

"Itu alasan kenapa kau harus berhenti menunggunya, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun, tapi tangannya bergetar, kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Apa?"

"Aku dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatmu terus-terusan seperti ini. Kami juga tidak ingin kau melewatkan hari natal lainnya dengan perasaan perih yang menyakitimu begitu dalam. Mungkin sudah ke seratus kali kami mengatakan ini, tapi kau benar-benar harus move on."

Tubuhnya melemas tapi ia berusaha mengumpulkan sisa nafas yang ia punya untuk membuka secarik kertas lecak dalam genggamannya.

Satu-satunya orang yang sekarang membuat pelipis Kyungsoo berdenyut adalah Jongin.

 _Hi, Kyungsoo._

 _Aku tahu ini sudah menginjak bulan ketiga sejak kita terakhir berbicara, dan aku juga tahu, kau masih bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Aku tidak yakin apakah kau akan membaca ini tetapi ku harap kau tahu sesuatu. Terakhir kali kita bertemu adalah dua belas agustus dan kurasa aku akan memperjelas semuanya di tanggal yang sama, yaitu hari ini._

 _Tulisan ini mungkin terlihat buruk, tapi setidaknya aku sudah mempersiapkannya sebelum memastikan untuk melakukan ini semua._

Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar. Ia bisa mendengar suara Jongin dikepalanya dan betapa Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Tapi ia tahan. Ia masih harus menyimpan tenaga untuk mendengar apa yang Jongin tidak pernah ungkapkan padanya.

 _Jadi, pertama-tama, aku ingin kau tahu aku melakukan ini bukan karena perasaan benci atau apapun. Kenyataannya, aku tidak memiliki tujuan apapun selain memberitahumu dengan baik. Hanya saja… aku tidak ingin kita berbicara banyak saat bertemu kembali. Jadi akan ku katakan semuanya sekarang._

 _Kedua, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa hubungan lima tahun yang sudah kita lewati bersama adalah sesuatu yang akan selalu kusimpan baik selamanya. Kau adalah orang yang kucintai sejak sekolah, dan aku masih tidak percaya ketika kau mengatakan "ya". Perasaan bahagia itu sungguh luar biasa. Hari itu adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupku._

 _Ketiga, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku masih mencarimu ketika kau pergi tanpa kabar. Mengusirmu di depan bar dan mencium seorang gadis adalah penyesalan terbesar yang tidak bisa kuhapus. Aku tahu itu melukaimu sangat dalam, aku minta maaf._

 _Keempat, aku ingin kau tahu kalau bukan karena kita sudah jarang tidur bersama dan melakukan kontak sehingga semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Aku berani bersumpah. Sungguh. Jadi jangan menggodaku dengan bibirmu, okay?_

 _Kelima, aku ingin kau tahu alasan aku melakukan ini semua… Ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Aku tahu kita memiliki banyak rencana untuk masa depan. Seperti pernikahan El Nido seperti yang kau mau, dan rumah di pinggir pantai… aku tahu mimpi itu terlihat konyol, tapi kurasa masih dapat dicapai….sebelumnya._

 _Keenam, aku ingin kau tahu kalau itu semua tidak akan mungkin lagi terjadi._

Nafasnya terhenti, Kyungsoo terisak dengan keras. Tangannya meremas kertas itu sangat kuat ketika rasa nyeri menghujam dada. Jantungnya memompa darah diluar kendali hingga menimbulkan sakit yang teramat dalam. Ia tidak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia menangis lebih keras dari ini.

 _Ketujuh, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku berbohong mengenai selamanya bersama. Kenyataannya, waktu itu tidak pernah ada. Juga satu tahun terakhir yang dipenuhi omong kosong yang selalu kuberikan mengenai sibuk atau berobat untuk bertahan lebih lama._

 _Kedelapan, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa keadaan semakin memburuk. Dokter mendiagnosa bahwa kanker paru-paru stadium empat tidak mungkin disembuhkan. Semua yang kukatakan bahwa kanker ini masih bisa kutahan selama lima tahun juga adalah kebohongan lain yang kubuat. Sudah terlambat untuk menjalani pengobatan lebih lanjut ke Los Angeles. Jadi aku memilih untuk tinggal, menghabiskan sedikit waktu yang tersisa bersamamu._

 _Kesembilan, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sekarat._

 _Kesepuluh, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku melakukan ini agar kau terbiasa untuk hidup tanpa kehadiranku. Aku tahu ini akan menjadi sulit bagi kita berdua, tapi aku tahu ini akan lebih menyakitkan bagimu. Kau harus menahannya sedikit lebih lama. Aku berharap untuk bisa hidup lebih lama agar dapat melihatmu sepenuhnya melupakanku. Jadi ketika aku mendengar berita itu, tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa lagi bagi kita berdua._

 _Kesebelas, aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku selalu mencintaimu. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu._

Nafasnya tersenggal, airmata yang mengalir keluar hampir merusak kertas yang ditulis oleh tangan Jongin sendiri. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat hingga nyaris berdarah namun tangisnya pecah. Perasaan marah, hancur, sakit, semua berbaur menjadi satu. Kyungsoo meremas kertas itu dekat ke dadanya dan membungkuk menahan rasa nyeri yang menyiksa sekujur tubuh. Kesengsaraan ini menyiksanya hingga ia tidak sanggup bernafas. Seluruh kehidupan ini hanya membunuhnya secara perlahan. Mencekiknya dengan sesuatu yang tajam dan membiarkannya berdarah sendirian.

Kyungsoo berteriak. Menangis begitu keras dan menyedihkan. Memanggil nama Jongin seakan dunianya runtuh dan segalanya hancur tak bersisa.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan ketika akhirnya ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak pernah terungkap, namun kenyataan begitu pahit. Kenyataan telah memberitahukan dengan jelas bahwa Jongin mungkin telah pergi.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya menangis hingga seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Apa yang menusuknya amat dalam adalah Jongin pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun. Mengatakan padanya bahwa semua baik-baik saja ketika hidup akan merenggut nyawanya, merebut Jongin dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo marah bukan karena Jongin melakukan ini semua, namun seberapa keras ia meyakinkan diri dalam penantian ini namun ternyata yang ditunggu tidak akan pernah kembali. Jongin melakukan kebohongan yang benar-benar sudah membunuh Kyungsoo.

Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, tangisnya sesenggukan.

Kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan dengan suara serak, lemah, tidak jelas, adalah nama pria itu. Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu ia sedang berada dimana.

.

* * *

.

"Kau tidak seharusnya memberikan itu padanya, Baekhyun. Tidak kemarin."

Mata Baekhyun masih sembab, ia menghela nafas berat. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin sahabatku hidup dalam kebohongan keparat itu sepanjang hidupnya. Ini sudah tahun keempat dan Kyungsoo harus tahu bahwa penantian yang ia lakukan hanya buang-buang waktu."

Chanyeol merasa geram ketika mendengar Baekhyun menyebut Jongin dengan keparat, suaranya tiba-tiba lebih keras dan membentak.

"Jongin tidak seperti yang kau katakan! Ia melakukan itu demi kebaikan Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun terlonjak, matanya memerah dan emosinya membuncah. Ia meledak dan berteriak tidak kalah keras.

"Tidak harus dengan cara ini kalau yang ia lakukan adalah demi Kyungsoo! Apakah ia begitu bodoh kalau semua yang dilakukan hanya membuat Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa arah, menangis, dan sekarat? Aku membencinya!"

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamar, meninggalkan Chanyeol terdiam seribu kata ketika Kyungsoo pada saat yang bersamaan keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang–jauh lebih parah dari kata buruk.

Lingkaran mata menghitam, rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya merah, sembab, dan bengkak. Kyungsoo mengenakan kaus tidur seperti biasa dan Chanyeol baru sadar betapa kurusnya pria itu. Wajahnya semakin hari semakin tirus, bibirnya pucat pasi menggumamkan kata "ada apa" setelah mendengar suara teriakkan barusan.

Baekhyun menatapnya, lalu buru-buru berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu, hatinya teriris.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Chanyeol melesat ke dapur dan mengambil sarapan yang sudah disiapkan untuk Kyungsoo lalu menyodorkan padanya.

"Ini, makanlah selagi panas."

Kyungsoo menatap mangkuk sup di tangan pria yang lebih tinggi lalu beralih pada pintu kamar yang barusan dibanting oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalian bertengkar? Ada apa?"

Kepalanya masih pusing setengah mati namun Kyungsoo tidak mungkin tidak peduli jika terjadi sesuatu diantara kedua sahabatnya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjauhan.

"Jangan pedulikan Baekhyun. Kau makan ini."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Apakah Baekhyun salah paham lagi?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia malah menatap lurus kearah pintu putih yang tertutup rapat.

"Mengenai apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri."

Chanyeol ingin berusaha untuk tidak peduli walaupun ia ingin mengetuk pintu kamar. Atau ia ingin berteriak lebih keras agar Baekhyun setidaknya tidak ikut-ikutan emosional terhadap masalah Kyungsoo. Ia serba salah.

"Kau harus menghampirinya, Chanyeol. Baekhyun pasti ingin kau memeluknya."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo ragu, kata-kata itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan bagi Kyungsoo mengingat dirinya pernah berada di posisi Baekhyun. Namun tujuan Kyungsoo hanyalah ia tidak ingin hubungan kedua orang itu berakhir karena masalah kecil. Ia tidak ingin melihat orang lain menangis sekeras dirinya. Itu sangat tidak menyenangkan dan tidak semua orang harus mengalami seperti itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengambil mangkuk sup dari tangan Chanyeol sebelum pria yang lebih tinggi melesat ke kamar.

"Jangan biarkan ia menangis." kata Kyungsoo sebelum duduk di sofa sendirian. Tidak berniat menyalakan televisi, ia hanya melahap makanan itu sampai habis.

Tidak ingin mengingat apapun yang telah terjadi di hari sebelumnya, Kyungsoo hanya berpikir ia harus makan untuk tetap hidup. Untuk tetap bernafas. Masih banyak hal yang harus ia kerjakan. Termasuk melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikah. Persetan dengan apapun yang sudah lewat. Setidaknya ia berusaha untuk tidak peduli ketika bangun pagi ini karena seluruh tubuhnya sangat sakit.

Ia akan berbohong lagi kalau semuanya baik-baik saja.

Baru selesai Kyungsoo menghabiskan makanannya, bel pintu berbunyi. Ia beranjak dan melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kiriman untuk Tuan Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran, lalu bergumam asal. "Untukku?"

Setelah membubuhkan tanda tangan, Kyungsoo menuju ruang tengah dan membuka isi dari paket yang diterimanya.

 _Beberapa hal tidak selamanya bertahan, tetapi beberapa hal iya. Seperti lagu indah, atau sebuah buku bagus, atau sebuah memori yang dapat kau ingat dan diungkit di waktu kelam, memojokkanmu dan menemanimu, berharap kau masih mengenali orang yang kau lihat disana._

 _Cheonggyecheon Stream, 24 Desember, 08.00 pm._

Kemudian sebuah syal dengan motif garis sederhana, berwarna hazelnut brown yang terlihat rapi berada di bawah memo kecil itu.

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa nafasnya tercekat, tapi ia tidak ingin berasumsi.

Satu-satunya orang yang ia ingat adalah Junmyeon. Orang yang pernah menyukai Kyungsoo dan mereka masih berteman baik hingga sekarang. Terakhir kali Kyungsoo memeriksa email dan Junmyeon yang katanya sudah bekerja di New York, akan kembali Korea setiap akhir tahun untuk liburan.

Setidaknya ia tidak perlu sendirian atau mengganggu dua orang itu besok. Terkadang Kyungsoo ingin pergi untuk beberapa minggu, jauh dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun agar mereka dapat melakukan apa yang seharusnya sepasang kekasih lakukan–tanpa gangguan. Dan ia sudah pernah mencobanya. Namun apa yang didapat, Baekhyun berteriak dekat sekali hingga Kyungsoo merasakan telinganya berdengung dan juga mati rasa.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat itu. Ia menyayangi kedua orang di dalam sana. Mereka adalah keluarga. Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa bertahan selama ini tanpa Baekhyun, dan juga Chanyeol. Terlepas dari kekuatan sendiri, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang ceria. Jadi mereka bisa menarik Kyungsoo dari masa-masa sulitnya.

Jadi, Kyungsoo mendengar suara-suara aneh yang mencurigakan. Ia berbalik menatap pintu putih di sebelah sana, berusaha menebak apa yang sedang terjadi di balik pintu.

Suara Baekhyun memekik, namun kali ini Kyungsoo yakin bukan isakan.

Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan suara berisik lainnya yang membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo merinding.

Chanyeol benar-benar harus melapis ruangannya dengan busa kedap suara. Si raksasa itu sungguh tidak menyadari kalau mereka tinggal bertiga dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa melesat ke kamar mandi kemudian buru-buru membuka shower agar telinganya tidak mendengar desahan lain.

Itu pasti suara Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang menatap dapur yang belum ia sentuh sejak…beberapa hari yang lalu? Atau mungkin hitungan minggu?

Yang jelas ia tidak ingat.

Memang masih tertata rapi, tetapi ia tidak melihat banyak bahan makanan di dalam kulkas. Jadi bagaimana ia harus memasak?

Perlahan Kyungsoo sudah bisa mengikis rasa sakit yang tercetak di hatinya. Walaupun yang mengganggunya itu masih membekas, namun ia tidak ingin terus-terusan menangis. Airmata yang ia miliki sudah kering. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tetap hidup sebagaimana mestinya sebelum ia menerima apapun dari Jongin. Semua telah pergi dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Menyesal pun tidak akan membawanya kembali. Bersedih juga tidak akan membuat semuanya terulang. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengalir bersama arus. Ia hanya ingin hidup untuk hari ini, tidak memikirkan hari-hari kedepan. Ia akan menikmati setiap waktu yang ada bersama orang terkasih yang masih ada bersamanya.

"Berapa semuanya?"

"Enam puluh ribu won."

Kyungsoo merogoh saku dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang yang disebutkan.

" _Aku ingin blueberry cheese cake yang itu."_

" _Oh, tentu."_

Sesuatu menginterupsi Kyungsoo. Ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinga.

" _Letakkan pita merah diatas kotaknya. Semua berapa?"_

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah ia sedang berimajinasi atau ini hanyalah pikirannya yang kacau. Bahkan delusi sekalipun tidak akan membuat apapun terjadi. Kyungsoo menolak segalanya. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan suara itu sungguh membuat jantung Kyungsoo terasa ingin mencelos keluar.

Seketika paper bag dalam genggamannya terhempas jatuh ke lantai. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Untuk sekian detik ia tenggelam kedalam lubang gelap yang sama, tempat dimana hatinya terkubur dalam-dalam.

Kyungsoo ingin berbalik, tapi ia terpaku. Ia ingin melihat, tapi nafas pun belum mampu.

Tidak ada siapapun disana.

Kyungsoo tahu ia hanya halusinasi belaka. Seseorang datang dari arah belakang dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya lalu ia mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Ah… Mungkin." Orang asing tadi membantunya untuk membereskan beberapa bahan yang terjatuh di lantai dan mengangkatnya untuk Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih." Kyungsoo mengukir senyum tipis sebelum meninggalkan perempuan paruh baya tadi.

Hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kyungsoo hanya salah dengar, pikiran yang kacau membuatnya sungguh kehilangan fokus. Lebih buruknya lagi itu membuat ia berhalusinasi.

"Aku pulang."

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terpaku di tempat.

"Ah maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku.. aku.. tidak akan melihat mhm." Kyungsoo buru-buru melesat ke dapur sambil menghalangi matanya dengan tangan. Suara Kyungsoo tadi sudah menginterupsi dua orang di depan kamar yang sedang berciuman. Chanyeol masih memakai piyama dan Baekhyun dibalut kemeja putih polos yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Jadi Kyungsoo asumsikan itu adalah morning kiss.

Baekhyun melepas tautan dengan bibir Chanyeol dan mendorong tubuh tinggi _giant_ -nya itu menjauh. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau darimana, Kyung?"

Baekhyun berdiri tepat di samping Kyungsoo, memegang counter meja dan sedikit berjinjit–berakting imut. Kyungsoo mengerang seolah mengartikan aku-bukan-Chanyeol-jadi-jangan-bergerak-sensual pada Baekhyun.

Tapi pria imut yang satu itu tidak mungkin menyadarinya.

"Aku keluar membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Kau seharusnya mengatakan padaku sejak kemarin." Kyungsoo mulai mengocehi Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak ada jiwa keibuan padahal ia akan segera menikah.

"Yah, aku minta maaf. Aku lupa." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya –yang barusan diserang Chanyeol.

"Memangnya apa yang kau ingat?"

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menyeringai lebar berupaya untuk innocent sekaligus membuat Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Pria tinggi yang berdiri disana hanya menggeleng kepala sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan menonton siaran televisi yang menarik perhatian.

"Oh ya. Kalian tahu kalau Junmyeon sudah kembali?"

"Siapa?"

Chanyeol tersedak air minum. Ia menoleh ke arah dua orang di dapur.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Kali ini Baekhyun bertanya.

"Ia mengirimkanku sesuatu dan mengajakku bertemu di malam natal."

Kyungsoo mengurai senyum tetapi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak demikian. Mereka malah berbalik saling menatap dan melempar tatapan heran satu sama lain.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo melanjutkan ketika keheningan tiba-tiba menyelimuti suasana. "Kalian mengetahui sesuatu?"

Tidak. Atau mungkin iya.

Chanyeol hampir tidak percaya kalau pria itu akan kembali. "Junmyeon selalu pulang akhir tahun 'kan. Ayo besok pergi menemuinya."

"Kau yakin dia akan kembali besok? Aku tidak yakin."

Chanyeol berasumsi kalau Kyungsoo tidak tahu apapun. Seingat Chanyeol Junmyeon mengalami kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu dan pria itu tidak ingin memberitahu Kyungsoo.

"Oh ayolah, Chanyeol jangan kaget begitu. Dan kau juga, Baek. Aku merindukannya. Kalian temani aku, okay?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang, Baekhyun bungkam, tidak ingin membicarakan apapun.

.

.

.

"Baek, bisa tolong kau ambilkan _whipped-cream_?"

"Tentu. Dimana?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk lemari gantung dengan bibirnya yang dikecurutkan.

"Dan kau bisa lelehkan coklat balok di kulkas? Sepertinya masih keras."

Baekhyun mengikuti apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Sahabatnya itu sedang menjelma seperti seorang ahjumma. Mereka berencana untuk membuat kue natal sendiri.

Chanyeol juga ada disana, namun tidak banyak membantu. Baekhyun meminta pria itu untuk tidak ikut campur kali ini dan memberikannya kesempatan untuk membuat sesuatu.

"Yah Chanyeol! Mundur."

Baekhyun menunjuk kearah belakang. Chanyeol mendengus dan menatap remeh. Ia mengambil sepotong kue yang sudah jadi dan buru-buru menjauh.

"Ew. Rasanya menyedihkan." komentar Chanyeol ditambah dengan wajah menjijikkan untuk semakin menjatuhkan hasil kerja kekasihnya.

"Yah! Itu baru percobaan." Baekhyun bersungut, Chanyeol lagi-lagi menemukan dirinya jatuh kedalam keimutan pria mungil itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah cukup memberitahukan Baekhyun kalau pria itu sangat manis hingga membuat dunianya teraduk-aduk.

"Tetap saja. Membuat makanan seperti ini pun kau tidak bisa. Benar-benar tunangan yang buruk."

Baekhyun semakin merasa darah mengalir memborbardir otaknya, wajahnya sedikit memerah saat Chanyeol mengungkit tentang 'tunangan –yang akan segera menjadi suami– yang buruk'.

Pria yang lebih kecil terdiam, Kyungsoo tidak ikut kedalam pertengkaran kecil mereka. Ia hanya tahu sibuk memasak. Menit selanjutnya, Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh mengacuhkan Chanyeol.

"Hey Baekhyun. Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Yang ada hanya suara kekehan Kyungsoo. Dan kalau Baekhyun tidak membalas argumen menyebalkan Chanyeol, berarti ia benar-benar marah, atau ingin dimanja.

"Yah. Kau tidak mendengarku?"

Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab. Kyungsoo ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia ragu. "Dia marah padamu, bodoh."

"Tidak mungkin. Hey, Baekhyun. Kau ini kenapa?" Chanyeol membuat nada suara lebih terdengar sarkastik namun belum berhasil membuat kekasihnya menoleh.

"Kau benar-benar sedang 'PMS' ya?" Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Baekhyun sambil terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun sibuk dengan mencetak adonan untuk dipanggang nanti.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengerti kalau selain _PMS_ , Baekhyun mungkin memang sedang _agak sensitif_ kalau Chanyeol mengungkit masalah tunangan yang buruk itu. Baekhyun merasa dirinya tidak pantas untuk si tinggi yang hampir _perfect_ itu –tampan, pekerja keras, menyayanginya tanpa cacat, bahkan Chanyeol yang membeli rumah ini untuk membawa Baekhyun tinggal setelah hari dimana mereka tunangan. Padahal, orangtua Chanyeol tidak pernah menyetujui hubungan mereka, sebelumnya.

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol memanggil sekali lagi.

"Hey, Chanyeol memanggilmu." Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan sahabatnya sekali lagi. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Tidak peduli seberapa buruknya kau dalam memasak, tapi aku mencintaimu. Oke?" Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan kecil di tengkuk mulus Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak ingin melihat, jadi ia berpura-pura fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol." Nada suara Baekhyun terkesan dingin, merasa risih dengan perlakuan Chanyeol terhadapnya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." bisiknya.

Sebersit ide muncul di benaknya, tangan Baekhyun dicelupkan kedalam taburan tepung di dekat counter dan segera berbalik. Ia mencium Chanyeol lalu segera mengusapkan tepung di jemarinya ke pipi Chanyeol.

Yang lebih tinggi terkejut dan segera menarik tautan bibir mereka. "Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Baekhyun mengeluarkan seringaian iblis di bibir tipis itu. Jadi Chanyeol mengambil tepung lain –atau apapun yang bisa dijangkau oleh tangan panjangnya termasuk krim– dan melumurinya di wajah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari itu segera memberikan tatapan membunuh ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kalian mau mati?!"

Keduanya menggeleng. Jadi Kyungsoo mengancam agar mereka setidaknya membantu dalam hal memasak.

.

* * *

.

"Um..mm.. Ini enak.. umh!"

Baekhyun masih mengunyah makanan yang ia masukkan ke mulut barusan, tipikal makanan tradisional khas Korea di malam natal. Sesekali ia mengangkat ibu jari dan mengangguk senang. Pria yang sangat menyukai makan itu tidak bisa berhenti mengunyah dan memuja betapa enaknya semua makanan itu.

"Aku merasa sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kita makan seperti itu." komentarnya lagi. Kali ini ia mengambil tteokbokki.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang duduk berdampingan dan pria yang lebih tinggi menyodorkan sebuah tisu untuk menghapus saus di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya bahagia membuat senyuman tidak mungkin terlukis di bibirnya. Diam-diam Kyungsoo memikirkan waktu-waktu yang telah berlalu dan ia baru menyadari kalau dirinya juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka berkumpul bersama seperti ini.

Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, tetapi juga Chanyeol. Ia mulai menyadari kalau perlahan luka di dada Kyungsoo mulai mengering. Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan ia terlihat jauh lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya. Tidak lagi menangis di dalam kamar mandi, berdiam diri dan tenggelam kedalam pikiran kalut yang membuat jantungnya nyeri saat memikirkan itu. Kyungsoo perlahan kembali menjadi dirinya. Chanyeol harap pria itu akan tetap seperti ini, menjadi seperti yang seharusnya. Kyungsoo harus melupakan apa yang terjadi. Memaafkan segala hal yang terjadi dan melanjutkan hidupnya.

"Aku bersumpah kalian sudah harus menikah di natal berikutnya!"

Chanyeol membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengambil tteobokki yang letaknya lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun di sebelah sana, ia hanya senyum-senyum tanpa merespon apapun. Baekhyun juga.

"Kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tunggu apa lagi? Kau tidak berencana untuk menunggu Baekhyun hamil, 'kan?" Kyungsoo mendesis, berbicara layaknya seorang ibu. Baekhyun tersedak dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa? Benarkan? Kalian bahkan sudah tinggal serumah dan melakukannya. Jadi tunggu apa lagi?"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingat dengan satu hal terpenting bagi Baekhyun, itu adalah persetujuan orangtua Chanyeol. Tidak masalah bagi keluarga Baekhyun karena yang ia miliki hanya seorang ibu dan wanita paruh baya itu hanya menginginkan Baekhyun bahagia. Tidak peduli yang lain karena Baekhyun sudah pernah mengalami trauma sejak kecil. Dan orang yang membuatnya kembali mampu membuka hati adalah Chanyeol. Satu-satunya pria yang mencintainya dengan utuh. Maka Baekhyun pernah mengatakan pada Kyungsoo kalau ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya tanpa Chanyeol. Chanyeol adalah dunianya, hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa tanpa pria itu. Dan jika Baekhyun adalah Kyungsoo, mungkin ia sudah bunuh diri.

"Kau pasti akan melihat kami berciuman di depan altar tahun depan. Aku berjanji."

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol sementara yang lebih kecil hanya bisa tersipu saat mengunyah satu potong daging kedalam mulut menyebabkan pipinya menggembung.

Baekhyun sangat frontal dan bawel, tapi Chanyeol jujur dan pandai menggodanya. Jadi Kyungsoo pikir mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Kita harus menemui Junmyeon. Ia pasti sudah menunggu."

Kyungsoo bangun dari kursi dan segera mengambil mantel hangat. Kali ini Baekhyun yang berbicara.

"Hm.. Kurasa tidak Kyung. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan. Dan.. kurasa Chanyeol harus menemaniku. Kau tidak apa kan pergi sendiri?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Oh begitu.. Baiklah."

Sebelum Kyungsoo menghilang dibalik pintu, Baekhyun masih sempat berteriak 'hati-hati' dan ia mendengar itu.

Udara semakin dingin dan Junmyeon sebenarnya jarang sekali meminta Kyungsoo untuk pergi menemuinya seorang diri. Biasanya pria itu akan menjemput Kyungsoo.

Ia juga sebenarnya agak heran. Tapi terlalu senang untuk peduli. Syal yang melingkar di lehernya juga sangat cocok, menambahkan kesan lembut pada wajah Kyungsoo dengan bibir semerah hati –pengaruh kurang minum dan udara dingin, pikir Kyungsoo.

Jalanan tidak begitu banyak orang. Kyungsoo berasumsi semua orang pasti sedang sibuk merayakan malam natal bersama keluarga. Duduk di pinggir api unggun dengan segelas susu coklat hangat tidak buruk juga. Tapi Kyungsoo disini sekarang.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di pusat kota. Kyungsoo memandang ke sekeliling, beberapa orang berjalan melalui tempat itu. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan mencari orang yang menyuruhnya kesini.

Kyungsoo berhenti saat seseorang dengan mantel musim dingin berwarna abu-abu yang terlihat familiar berdiri tidak jauh dari sana. Figurnya tinggi tegap dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening. Ia tampak sendiri. Jadi Kyungsoo mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian untuk menghampirinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat.

Orang asing itu tampak ramah, wajahnya tertutup masker dan surai coklatnya tidak buruk.

Sebelum Kyungsoo berhasil untuk berdiri berdampingan dengannya, ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Kedua manik mereka bertemu namun Kyungsoo merasa tatapan itu mencekiknya. Ia menatap sepasang mata familiar, jelas dan bersinar. Untuk sesaat Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sudah gila. Apakah ia sedang berhalusinasi? Hal itu sudah menghilang dari kehidupannya, terasa begitu lama, tetapi Kyungsoo masih berpikir bahwa ini semua nyata. Bagaimana mungkin?

Pria itu berdiri dibawah lampu yang menyorot sepanjang jalanan. Sosok asing itu masih bergeming. Walaupun Kyungsoo merasa asing, pada kenyataannya kehadiran pria itu membuatnya terpaku di tempat. Tidak mampu berkata-kata, tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan langkah. Kyungsoo tidak berharap ia bisa melihat ini semua lagi namun semuanya amat konkrit. Kenyataan menghentikan setiap detik seiring dengan deru nafas yang semakin cepat.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat merasakan detak jantungnya. Rasanya seperti semua hal di dunia menggelap dan bumi berhenti berputar. Semuanya _blur_. Entah itu adalah genangan air mata atau pandangannya tidak lagi bisa bekerja. Seluruh sistem tubuhnya berhenti bekerja, pikirannya menolak untuk mencerna apapun dan ini sangat menyakitkan.

Detik selanjutnya, sebuah senyuman menyambut kehidupan empat tahun Kyungsoo yang kelam.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Suaranya membunuh Kyungsoo. Itu bukan dia. Bukan.

Itu bukan Jongin. Tapi senyumannya bergetar.

Kyungsoo terus menolak kalau itu bukan Jongin tetapi tidak ada apapun untuk menyangkal sekarang. Kyungsoo tidak punya cukup banyak waktu. Suara itu terus menyiksanya perlahan. Mengapa itu semua terdengar sangat nyata namun otaknya menolak?

Orang bilang, ketika kau kehilangan seseorang, kau mencoba untuk mengingat terakhir kali kalian bertemu. Namun setiap kali kau mencobanya, semua tampak pudar. Karena kau tidak pernah menyangka itu akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mundur. Kyungsoo ingin berlari namun rasanya ia hanya akan runtuh sebentar lagi. Kakinya tidak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

"Maaf."

Satu kata lagi yang terucap, menusuk dadanya begitu dalam dan membuka kembali luka yang tidak tersembuhkan.

"Maaf untuk waktu yang begitu lama. Maaf untuk patah hati yang kau alami. Maafkan aku,"

Nafasnya tercekat. Kyungsoo mulai berjalan mundur namun tidak dapat berlari walau ia ingin. Ia terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir jatuh. Jongin mengulurkan tangan untuk mencegahnya.

Dengan susah payah Kyungsoo menahan isakan yang melukiskan seribu kata tak terucap. Tenggorokannya sakit.

"Kenapa….?" Suara Kyungsoo parau, serak, tidak jelas, tanpa nafas. Jongin bisa mendengar rasa perih yang berusaha menguap dari perasaan Kyungsoo.

Secara bertahap, suara Jongin menghancurkan pertahanan Kyungsoo yang telah ia buat untuk dirinya selama ini. Satu-satunya pria yang merenggut kebahagiaan Kyungsoo, pria yang membawa jiwanya pergi meninggalkannya tanpa satu kata pun. Semua itu masih mengendap di hati Kyungsoo, menjadi racun yang menariknya jatuh semakin dalam.

Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk mengendalikan diri, untuk berhenti mengeluarkan airmata. Tapi Jongin mengubah segalanya. Seorang pria tidak menangis sekeras ini kan? Tapi ia melakukannya. Untuk Jongin.

Jadi Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Langkah kakinya gontai.

"Kumohon, jangan pergi..." Jongin merintih, suaranya membuat Kyungsoo membeku. Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh saraf. Pandangan Jongin bergetar ketika manatap punggung Kyungsoo.

Diantara keramaian malam, dibawah langit gelap, tempat ini menjadi saksi kerinduan yang terpendam menguap dari hatinya. Mengangkat seluruh rasa sakit yang menggerogoti tulangnya setiap malam.

Secercah harapan yang lebih besar tiba-tiba datang menghampiri untuk menyembuhkan luka lama.

Gumpalan udara hangat menguar dari bibir kering Jongin, hatinya seperti diremas, "Aku memiliki kehidupan yang harus kupertahankan. Jadi sebelum melakukan itu, aku menguatkan diriku sendiri sebelum bertemu denganmu. Kehidupan memberiku keyakinan. Dan itu adalah kau,"

Tidak masalah kalau Jongin harus melewati rasa sakit karena paru-paru yang sekarat dan mengalami betapa sulitnya itu untuk bernafas. Tapi ini Kyungsoo. Ia yang menjadi penyebab segala kesedihan Kyungsoo. Sakit hati yang melukainya begitu mendalam dan Jongin bahkan tidak yakin kalau ia bisa kembali mengobati. Ia ingin memperbaikan semua tetapi ia sendiri tidak yakin.

Airmata mengalir melalui pipi dingin Kyungsoo. Jantungnya goyah. Ia ingin berteriak dan menampar pria itu dengan keras. Atau memeluk dan memukulnya agar Jongin tahu betapa banyak sakit yang ia alami selama ini.

Jongin mendekap Kyungsoo sangat erat. Kyungsoo terus memukul dan meronta agar dilepas. Tetapi Jongin tidak melakukannya.

"Aku tahu aku tidak harusnya pergi. Aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya menyakitimu, merenggut seluruh kebahagiaanmu. Sebelumnya aku begitu takut untuk menghadapi perpisahan, aku tidak berani untuk mengucapkan selama tinggal, aku…"

"Tapi kau melakukannya Jongin! Kau melakukannya 'kan? Kemana dirimu selama ini? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kepadaku…? Apakah memintaku untuk mencintai orang lain tidak cukup, apakah–"

Kyungsoo tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia menangis. Ia menangis sangat keras dan menyedihkan dalam pelukan Jongin. Kyungsoo menangis untuk mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit yang terkubur di setiap sudut hati. Ia meremas mantel yang dikenakan Jongin sangat kuat sambil airmata terus mengalir, seolah tidak ingin berhenti. Ia begitu rapuh, Jongin memeluknya erat.

Rasa bersalah seketika menghantam dada Jongin. Meskipun ia sudah melihat Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat, ia masih takut dengan banyak hal. Walaupun ia sudah melihat pria yang masih ia cintai setengah mati, ia masih ragu dengan segala hal.

Kyungsoo sangat membencinya.

Kyungsoo pasti sudah memiliki kehidupan yang baru.

Kyungsoo sudah melupakannya.

Hal itu yang sangat mengganggu hati Jongin. Tapi ia tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun karena ini adalah apa yang harus diterima oleh orang sekarat seperti dirinya.

Perlahan, ia menangkupkan kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan menciumnya dalam. Menyesap bibir itu penuh penyesalan ketika airmata membasahi pipinya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, melepaskan segala gundah yang menghantui.

Ia menarik kerah Jongin dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setiap gigitan, hisapan, dan kecupan mungkin mampu memulihkan hatinya.

Bibir itu, bibir yang pernah menciumnya hingga ia kehilangan nafas. Bibir yang merasa begitu dicintai. Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi mengingat kapan terakhir kali mereka berciuman. Setahun terakhir dihabiskan oleh tanda-tanda kepergian Jongin. ia merindukan ini.

Kyungsoo sangat merindukan Jongin dan semua perasaan yang pernah ia curahkan kepada pria itu, muncul kembali ke permukaan hati serta menghapus setiap gores luka.

Ia tidak peduli kalau Jongin akan marah karena ia masih terus mencintai pria itu. Ia hanya ingin bersama pria yang merupakan kehidupannya. Pria yang memberikannya udara untuk bernafas.

Airmata masih terus terurai menelusuri pipi Kyungsoo. Setiap sengatan dan sentuhan bibir Jongin merekatkan kepingan dirinya yang hancur. Angin malam berhembus lebih kuat hingga seluruh airmatanya kering. Hujan turun membasuh rasa pedih yang tersisa.

"Aku ingin mencintaimu lagi. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak akan menjadi pria yang buruk, dan mendengarkanmu. Aku akan–"

Kyungsoo menarik kerah Jongin dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Jongin bungkam, mengikuti setiap gerakan bibir yang di tuntun oleh sepasang bibir merah hati milik Kyungsoo. Dalam dan panas. Namun setiap titik dari cinta Kyungsoo berada disana. Perlahan ciuman mereka menjadi semakin lembut. Jongin mendekap pinggang kurus Kyungsoo lebih erat hingga Kyungsoo menempel pada tubuhnya.

Pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil mendongak keatas menatap Jongin. Memperhatikan setiap inci dari wajah Jongin.

Ekspresi wajahnya masih sama seperti setiap kali Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata bulat dan bersinar. Namun ada yang berbeda. Jongin lebih kurus. Wajahnya sangat tirus dan lingkaran gelap di sekitar mata juga terlihat.

Masih hening. Tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Terlepas dari semua hal yang berubah, Kyungsoo melihat senyuman itu masih hangat menyapanya. Kedua maik Jongin melengkung setiap mereka saling memandang. Jongin masih memancarkan kehangatan untuk melidungi orang yang ia cintai.

Lalu apakah itu artinya mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk mengulang dari awal dan mengubah akhirnya?

Mereka tenggelam kedalam pikiran masing-masing. Seolah dunia berhenti berputar dan obsidian gelap saling membisikkan keinginan untuk bersama.

"Kau.. Kau adalah hadiah natal terindah, Jongin.."

Mata Kyungsoo kembali berkaca-kaca. Ia menekan kedua bibirnya dan senyuman itu terlukis begitu saja.

Jongin membawa tangannya untuk membawa satu tangan untuk mengusap surai coklat gelap pria yang ia rindu, mengelus pipi kemerahan Kyungsoo dengan ibu jari secara lembut seakan itu semua sangat rapuh dan mudah retak.

"Aku masih memiliki banyak hal untuk kuberikan padamu di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Jadi kuharap kau tidak akan kemana-mana tetapi disini," Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsooo dan meletakkannya di depan degup jantung, "bersamaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chingchongs:**

HAI HAI!~

MERRY CHRISTMAS HOHOHO~

gimana? berhasil terombang-ambingkah perasaan kalian? tell me~!

maaf kalo angstnya kurang dapet/? we've tried our best xD

.

WE NEED YOUR _**REVIEW**_!

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


End file.
